Birthday Blowout
by FallenXMidnight
Summary: It was suppose to be a celebration of happiness. and it was untill those words came out of his mouth,  Your anoying. BAM Don't you ever call me that YOU JERK! who knew seven years old could be so harsh. MurXoc EraXoc. [AU] knda has to with ranger


**

* * *

**There were so many people here. Where did they all come from? The colors of red, blue's, greens grey, silver , gold along with others spun around the room like stars dancing in the sky. The white marble hall simred with light's bouncing off walls, collums and black and white marble floor. A pair of courious teal eyes looked out over the dancing crowd. 

No matter how many times this happened Aranel never go use to this, it always surpised her.

She watched as many people diffrted by spining and sawying to the light pleasent tune played by the band. She saw her oldest sister Ethiriel dance by in the arms of a dark haired teen in a grey tunic dark green cape, black pants and black boots. Her dark hair, which she got from thier mother, flowed down her back like a river of night and a few stands fell in to her sky-blue eyes. The crown that seemed to be made stars and their tails sat oh her head glittering in the light. Her lavender dress hung tightly around her upperbody put flarred out from the wasit down onthe back in pearl white was a trial of water drops that flowed from the top of the dress down. Ethiriel smiled and gave a quick wave at them before dancing out of sight.

She saw her older brother Arathorn, and gigled at him trying to escape the hord of fangirls that followed him. He was very handsome after all with his miedium brown hair that fell in to his grey-blue eyes. "Look, that nice but I have to go err watch my sister now."

"oh that's so nice of you Prince Arathron."

"Your such a handsome Prince, Arathorn!"

"Your hot!"

Rinal, her other sister was over by the blacony to the left talking to punch of other pretty girls her age.. Her light brown hair as up in a elegent bun which held up the crown of gold flowers and leaves around her head. She was dressed in a white and pink gown that went down to the floor . She was radily talking with her hands and laughing. Since she was only nine Rinel was just geting intersted in boys.

Aranel heard a chukle and felt a hand on her head patting her brown hair. " Enjoying the crowd little one?"

Aranel looked up to see a man who seemed to be in late fourties smileing down at her. He had slightly wavey past midbrown hair that was almost shoulder lenght and a stubbly heard the same color. His skin had a slight tan to it and had a very rugged look. On his head was a crown of sliver with 4 lagre points around it. He was dressed in a dark green top layer that fell to around his knees and was tied around his wasit with a black belt. From his back was a dark green cape. On the front of it had a white tree with 6 stars in arch above it. Under that was a red shirt and black velt pants.On both forearms he wore bracers of black leather with layer of metal over it. Black boots with bold tirms covered his feet, and on his left side hung a long sword in a black scabbared with a sliver hilt and a onxy stone imbeaded at the end.

"Ada," chirrped the young girl "Why are all these people here?"

Aragorn smiled at his youngest child and daughters question "There her for you and Eldraion."

"Us?" Aranel turned to her left to see her with brother also looking up at thier father. He had the same chestunt brown hair she did and the same teal eyes. Eldarion was dressed in a blue tunic, black shirt, plants and boot with a greay cape. While she was dressed in a curlean blue dress that hung off her shoulders and fell to her ankles. A silver ribbion was tired around the waist that matched the silver trim on the ends of her sleves. Black sandels where on her feet and a sliver crown of branches leves and perls sat on her head.

"Yes you."

But before they could answer Aranel was tackled in a hug. "Happy Birthday Aranel and Eldraion!" Two happy voices chirped.

"Thank you Silima , You too Padothiel." the twins said back. In front of them stood two girls. One with a black hair that reached her elbows ina red dress, and the littler one in a pale green dress with her stawberry blond hair in a messy bun.

"oh well look who we have here." said Aragorn amused.

" Hello Lord Aragorn." Padothel gave a bow. Her younger sister tired to as well but also toppled over. "umm Hi."

"Are your parents here?"

"Yes! mama and papa are talking to Lady Arwen." Simila smiled.

"Aragorn!" siad a light voice. "There you are."

The king looked up and the aranel followed his gaze to see a beautiful young women waving at them. She was dressed in a Sapphire blue gown and had wavy light brown hair that reached her waist. Beside her stood a dark handsome man. He looked strong and had a head of choppy dark hair and even darker eyes. He wore a black tunic with a red shirt and black pants and boots, along with a sword at his side and a scarlet cape on his back. Then their were two young boys. One who looked like the spitting image of his father but with the light brown eyes of his mother and the other one with his mothers light brown hair and the same eyes, which were couriosly looking around.

"Selena you made it." greeted Aragorn and walked over with open arms to hug the women.

"Well you did invite us we couldn't miss it." she laughed. "Now where is your family?"

"Their right over here." He waved his family over. A beautiful women with dark hair that reached her knees ina loose pastel green dress and the most lovely light teal eyes came over and kissed Aragorn on the cheek. "Yes dear?" Arwen asked with a voice that sounded like the stars.

Aragorn wrapped a arm around her small waist a motioned to the family in front of him, "You rember my wife Arwen don't you." "oh yes. I'd never forget the elvin lady." Arwen laughed softly. "so nice to see you again selena."

"Ada you wanted us?" Eithiriel asked. Rinal was just behind her and Arathorn and the twins came from the right. Followed by Padothiel and Silima, who were courious to who these people were.

"Yes. These are my children. My oldest Eithiriel, Arathorn,Rinal, Then the twins." He introdced all of them. The two oldest girls curtsyed and the boys bowed. Aranel was holding on to her mother and fathers hands tilting her head to the side, watching. Selena noticed the little girls wonder and knelt down to her level. "Oh these must be the birthday twins."

Aranel meeped and quickly hid behind her father.

"Oh. I didn't mean to scare her."

"She's not usualy like this. But when it comes to strangers she's very shy." explianed Arwen.

"Or hights" remarked Arathorn

"Arathorn, stop." warned Aragorn to his son. "Do not tease your sister."

The boy bowed his head. "Sorry father."

Selena smiled and looked at Eldarion. "Well whats your name young prince."

"Eldarion" the boy boy said proudly.

Arwen tried to coax out her youngest child from hidding. "Come on now. its okay." Aranel looked at her and her mother smiled. Slowly she took her hand and came out from behind her father. "That's better." Aranel then took her fathers hand and looked a Selena.

"Hello, What's your name?" she asked.

Aranel opened her mouth a shly said. "A-aranel. "

"Aranel, what a preety name." She said with a smile. Aranel then smiled back too.

Aragorn smikred at his daughter then turned back to Selena. "So Selena is this you family?" he asked.

Selena nodded. "yes, This is my husband Morzan." she said holding on to the arm of man mext ot her. "He's a rider so I"m sure you've met before."

"Yes, Nice to see you again Morzan."

Morzan grunnted. "Likewise."

"and who are the lads?"

Selena took the hand of the youngest boy while the other stood one his own. "My sons. The oldest is Murtagh, and this one is Eragon."

"Hi" Eragon chirrped

"Hello Sir." Murtagh bowed.

"Murtagh eh?"aragorn asked walking up to and kneeling untill her was eye level. "Son, how old are you?"

"Seven" he replied clamly. "My brother is four"

"Your the same age as Aranel and Eldraion." Aragorn noted "Aranel come here." The young princess came over. "Yes Ada?"

Then on the other side Silima came over to Eragon. "Hi." she greeted. "I'm Silima, daughter of Farimir and Thenidiel."

"H-hi." Eragon replied.

"Your Cute!"

Eragon blushed and looked up at his mother at a lose. She just laughed and told her son it was a good thing. "T-thank you." Silima gigled again. "you have a nice laugh." Eragon said.

"Thank-you. Hey your name is spelled like "Dragon" but with a "E"" A thing only a five year old would point out. "That's neat, I like dragon's"

Eragon smiled. "Me too!"

Padothiel sighed behind her sister. "Your hopeless."

"Aranel this is Murtagh." Aragorn intoduced "Say hi."

"Hello" Aranel smiled and bowed. "Nice to meet you Murtagh."

The dark haired boyed blushed at her smile but then scoffed and looked the other way."Whatever."

"Exscue me its poltie to say nice to meet you too." she pointed out trying to keep her cool.

He jusy glared at her. "Your anoying."

That's it. **BAM!**

"Ow!" Murtagh sadi holding his knee. "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever call me anoying! YOU JERK!" Aranel hissed.

"Aranel!"

"Murtagh!"

"He/she started it!" the both yelled ponting to each other. Then glared. Oh you could feel the tension in the air.

_'thats my girl'_ smirked Aragorn

_'that's my boy'_ smirked Morzan.

Meanwhile the rest of Aranel's siblings watched,

"Oh no aranel's mad not good." Eldarion said.

"Yeah, for a seven year old she sure kicks hard." Arathorn winched. after all he had been on the reciving end of many of those kicks.

"She deffianlt has Ada personality."

Eithriel was the only one smiling. "oh i don't know give it 10 years and i think they'll be a couple."

Rinal looked at her sister confused. "what makes you say that?"

Eithriel looked back at the two seven year olds yelling at each other.

"cootey head."

"_Auta miqula urgal_" (go kiss a urgal)

"A sister just knows these things."

**

* * *

**. 

**okay this came form complete bordome. and reading one too many little sasuke and sakura fanfics. (i lub them) ignore spelling a grammer errors.**


End file.
